marios_high_school_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidan
'Hidan '''is an S-rank shinobi who defected from Yugakure and joined the Akatsuki and a third-year student (for the fourth year in a row) at Nintendo High. In the Akatsuki, he was partnered with Kakuzu, despite the two's somewhat mutual dislike for each other. Kisame Hoshigaki laughingly refers to Hidan and Kakuzu as the Zombi Combo (''Zonbi Konbi). Under orders from their Leader, Hidan and Kakuzu live together with Kakuzu's village's jinchuriki, Fuu. Birthdate: April 2 Gender: Male Age: 22 Height: 177.1 cm Weight: 56.8 kg Background After Yugakure deteriorated from a shinobi village to a tourist site, Hidan became infuriated with how things were turning out. He believed that the shinobi that resided there were meant to kill, and thus slaughtered his neighbors before leaving Yugakure, and joining the cult-like faith known as Jashin, as religion that worshipped a diety of the same name. The primary teaching of this faith appears to be outright slaughter, where anything less than utter destruction is considered a sin. Through experiments with Jashin's secret technique, Hidan was granted immortality. Eventually he joined Akatsuki after seeing Kakuzu, a man who he saw as a pioneer in immortality, and was later partnered with him. Hidan joined Vanitas' gang and was given an order by an S-Type, a mysterious creature, and a black gem to capture Peppy Hare, one of his teachers. Personality Hidan is one of the mouth foul-mouthed, disrespectful people in the world; he frequently swears and complains at allies and opponents alike, contrary to being a "religious" person. He rarely uses honorifics when speaking, and even then, usually as a form of sarcasm. He is the only member of Akatsuki that does not respect their leader, Pain, and openly declares his willingness to kill him around others. The only respect he ever seems to give is to his god, and even then, he is quite willing to use his name as an insult. He openly holds his partner, Kakuzu, in contempt for his habit of blasphemy, love of money, and Kakuzu's frequent ridicule of Hidan's religion and battle style. Despite this, whenever Hidan is in the mood to kill, the two work flawlessly in battle, and one can infer that he does care somewhat for his partner. Hidan has absolutely no moral restraints regarding the people he killed; he considered slaughter a religious calling, and often took considerable pleasure in making his opponents' deaths as painful as possible. The amulet around his neck is a symbol of Jashin, and he uses it to pray to his god before battling, requestiong a good kill, or (when he was not allowed to) for forgiveness. Given the requirements of his voodoo-like curse ritual, he is quite willing to inflict pain and injuries on himself, and showing a masochist side as he openly relishes the shared pain between him and the cursed victim. Despite this, he reacts "normally" (that is, he didn't enjoy the pain) to being injured by someone else, or when the opponent didn't share the pain.. Hidan's behavior borders on insanity; as he is frequently shrieking loudly while attacking, and laughs manically often. Hidan also is quite spiteful towards his enemies (and nearly everyone else). However, his immortality made him arrogant, and he frequently engages opponents with no regard for strategy, save to acquire some of their blood. Although ridiculed for his foolishness by Kakuzu and Shikamaru alike, being obviously inferior in tactical genius to either of them, and even admitting that he was not very intelligent himself, he is able to analyze the nature and limits of a jutsu like Shadow Possession Jutsu, and conduct battle accordingly. He doesn't particularly like it when Kakuzu assists in his battles, and only calling for his help when he decides he needs it. Kakuzu tends to return the favor by coming in "late" and letting Hidan be wounded (though still alive) as punishment for underestimating his opponents. He openly hates against those who wound him and believes being controlled is the worst. Appearance Hidan has medium-length hair that is slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. He wears his Akatsuki cloak open with no shirt, only pants under it revealing his Yugakure forehead protector around his neck and Jashin amulet. He wears dark green nail polish and his orange Akatsuki ring on his left index finger, which bears the kanji for "Three" (san). When not fighting, he is always seen with his Triple-Bladed Scythe on his back. Abilities Hidan is a powerful S-ranked missing-nin whose skills are enough for him to be accepted into Akatsuki. Immortality Hidan's main advantage is his inability to die from virtually all causes, with exception of malnutrition. This is a result of extensive experimenting with Jashin religion's various techniques. His immortality allows him to survive numerous fatal injuries, and almost any form of dismemberment; he even retained his ability to speak after having his head cut off. However, his head still needed to be connected to his body in order to control it, so Kakuzu reattatched it, and other body parts, when needed. His inability to die is the primary reason for his partnership with Kakuzu. Since Kakuzu couldn't kill him, Kakuzu didn't need to find new partners after his fits of rage. Although the two dislike working together, this advantage made them the ideal team. His immortality is exploited in mutual advantage by Kakuzu, where the pair would perform a combo involving one of Kakuzu's hearts using Wind Style: Pressure Damage in unison with Hidan striking at an opponent. Such an attack would main the victim but leave Hidan unimpaired. Physical Prowess In battle, Hidan is very skilled in taijutsu. He wields a Triple-Bladed Scythe that he uses as a short and long-range weapon. Despite its large and dangerous shape, it is intended to draw blood, instead of inflicting fatal damage. He controls it with a long metal cable, that is connected to a coil hidden under his robe. He is exceptionally skilled at wielding it, capable of deflecting a swarm of shuriken thrown at close-range. He demonstrates tremendous aim and control of where and how it will strike, making it highly difficult for his opponents to predict the weapon's path. The unusual curvilinear trajectory that it takes is even more unpredictable, and Hidan is capable of causing the scythe to swerve perpendicularly and unexpecdedly at a target even though the scythe was quite far from him. Hidan is extremely agile, having tremendous acrobatic prowess and dexterity in avoiding attacks. He can evade a massive fireball fired at him at point-blank range, which reduced the building he was standing in to rubble, and is capable of dodging a chakra blade aimed at him in mid-air, by thrusting his scythe into the trunk of a tree and using it as a stand, halting his fall and making the blade miss by a margin. Jashin Ritual and Curse Using his weapon, Hidan makes every attempt to acquire an opponent's blood, where upon comsuming it he draws the Jashin symbol on the ground. This process somehow "links" his body with his opponents. Once this link is established, Hidan takes on a Grim Reaper-like appearance, with black skin and white bone-like markings. In this state, he is essentially a living voodoo doll for his opponent; any damage that is done to him is also inflicted on the opponent. Hidan refers to this as his "curse", and he is fond of toying with his victims by inflicting non-fatal injuries with his retractable spears, while taking obvious pleasure in their shared pain. Once he is done playing with the opponent, or if he wanted to kill them quickly, he impales himself through the heart, killing his opponent in the process, and then relishing in intense satisfaction. Despite its effectiveness, the curse has many requirements, and can be a slow technique to emply. The curse can be avoided if the opponent happens to know what to look out for, and knows of Hidan's inability to die. The link between Hidan's curse and his opponent could be broken prematurely if Hidan is removed from the symbol; however, Hidan would remain in his transformed state, allowing the curse to be easily re-established by him simply entering the symbol's borders once more. Trivia *Hidan's hobby is "Jashinistic" activities. *Hidan's favorite food is spare ribs. His least favorite are any kind of vegetable or devotion cuisine. *Hidan's desired opponents are heretics. *Hidan's favorite words are "massacre" (satsuriku) and "Jashinism" (Jashin-kyo). Category:Characters